


Step by Step

by stardropdream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to understand it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

They spend hours on that coast, Seamus full of endless questions, asking them in rapid-fire even as he fears that he is disturbing his Qunari – friend? Ashaad is quiet, often, choosing his words carefully, eloquently, at times flat-out refusing to answer Seamus’ questions, sometimes speaking in circles in a fit of logic that Seamus in his Andrastean-educated mind cannot understand, not the way one of the Qun can. It is always _Asit tal-eb_ , and Seamus still struggles to grasp the idea, still struggles to understand it all—

He wants to understand it all. He wants his answers questioned, he wants his knowledge satisfied. And yet, looking up at Ashaad, asking the questions, learning to map out each line of his face that suggests expression or, dare he hope, amusement, Seamus begins to think that, truly, he’d much rather be the scholar of Ashaad himself – to understand him completely, his world, his being, and the Qun. 

The first time he is called Kadan, he thinks that perhaps it is possible.


End file.
